Flower in the Rain
by Ziggy of the Uchiha Clan
Summary: Continuation of the story 'Flower in the Rain' posted on my old account (PsyMama17) Some dude hacked my account. so there; I'm posting the continuation through my new account!
1. Chapter 31

**Hey guys. This is Psy-chan (PsyMama17) and I have news. My account has been hacked and I can't access into it. I tried changing the password but I forgot my email's password. -_- This is my new account and I'll be posting the continuation of my unfinished stories from here.**

**To read 'Flower in the Rain' chapter 1 to 30 visit the following link:**

** s/8112269/1/Flower-in-the-Rain**

**Enjoy; here's chapter 31.**

**CHAPTER 31**

Okay the rain ain't stopping!

Eventually, we got bored and discussed the song we were going to perform for the Rain Festival; me and the Akatsuki, I mean. I knew that I'd be on top of the hit-list for all of their fan girls but it wasn't about them; it was about me and them.

It was fun. We all pulled out our iPods and suggested random songs. It was funny watching Obito and Deidara argue about whose songs were better; Maroon 5 or Simple Plan. We then made a list of twelve songs and decided to short-list it with a vote.

The rules were that we were to suggest two songs each and we were to vote for one song on the list. We weren't allowed to vote for the song that we suggested ourselves rather we had to vote for the others. The song with the maximum votes will be chosen and we would perform that song at the rain festival.

"Alright," said Pein. "Since we are performing two songs as a group and keeping one as optional, for whether Obito performs or not, our performance with this annoying blue bird here will be on her song list. She will submit the form with mentioning that we will be featuring on a number with her."

I nodded, "Fair enough."

"Pein," Sasori said with a smirk. "Mind if I do a solo? We'll perform one song as a group."

"No fair," Itachi said as he crossed his arms. "I wanted to ask if I could to a solo; I want to try this new song I wrote."

"I asked first; copy cat!" Sasori said as he glared at Itachi.

Itachi glared back, "I'd rather die than copy you, shorty."

"Just because I'm short, as you put it though I'm not, doesn't mean you're any more mature." Sasori snapped.

"At least I'm mature for my age; unlike a certain doll freak!" Itachi snapped back.

Hana sweat dropped, "Why don't you just perform together? Sheesh!"

The two of them turned to stare at Hana. Hana blushed under their gaze. She fidgeted, "Well, I know both of you are fast learners and that you both work well together so . . . why not?"

Deidara nodded in agreement, "She's right; no need to act like a bunch of girlies fighting over a hair brush, un."

I looked at Pein, "What do you have to say about this?"

Pein shrugged, "It's fine with me, whatever these guys decide to do."

I sweat dropped, "Since when are you so generous?" Pein simply rolled his eyes and messed up my hair; that jerk!

"Well what do you say guys?" Obito said with a grin.

Sasori and Itachi looked at each other and then nodded. Sasori shrugged, "It's alright with me . . . I guess."

"Same here." Itachi said flatly.

I sweat dropped again; a minute ago they were fighting like, as Deidara said a bunch of girlies over a hair brush and now they were acting cool, as if nothing happened. Weird.

Hana laughed, "This will be awesome; first I get to see the Akatsuki perform together with Konan-chan, second I might get to see Obito do a solo and make a comeback and now I get to see you two perform together!"

I snickered, "Hana's dream come true."

"Yeah," Hana agreed with a sigh. "My dream come tr- hey! That sounded kinda wrong; Konan-chan!"

Obito laughed and then he stiffened as if he saw a ghost. I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Obito then shook his head and sighed, "Nothing. It's just . . . old memories resurfacing again, I could say."

"That's what Hana told me when-" I started to say but I was cut off by Hana who glared at me. I stopped myself immediately.

"When what?" Sasori said as he raised an eyebrow.

"When . . . um," I said as I tried to come up with an excuse. "When she showed me . . . a picture yeah, a picture! A picture of her . . . of her . . . uh . . . ex boyfriend!"

"Ex . . . boyfriend?" Itachi said slowly.

Hana slapped her forehead, "Konan-chan!"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, "What else am I supposed to say?"

Hana sighed and turned to the guys, who were looking at her for an explanation. She flushed red, "I never had a boyfriend in my life. It was . . . um . . . a crush! I just came across a picture of a celebrity the other day and it reminded me of him; old memories resurfacing, like you said Obito."

Hana shot me a smug look, which the others didn't see, and I got her message; _"I make up stories better than you do!"_

I rolled my eyes; big whoop! I bet she got that crush I idea from my ex boyfriend idea! Damn you Inuzuka Hana!

"Speaking of celebrities," said Sasori. "Zillionaire and Musical Sensation Shinzo Kenji returns; it's all over the news, radio, and well . . . basically everywhere."

From the corner of my eye I saw Hana stiffen. And was it just me or did Obito stiffen too? Pein shrugged, "Well I guess Obito is not the only one making a comeback."

"I still haven't decided!" Obito protested.

"Something about him," Itachi started to say. "About Shinzo Kenji; I don't know . . . I have a weird feeling that there's more to him than what meets the eye."

"There's more to _everyone _than what meets the eye, right wifey?" said Sasori. Hana didn't reply. She remained silent.

"Wifey?" Sasori said as he frowned and stared at Hana.

Hana snapped out of her trance and looked at Sasori, "Huh? Oh . . . uh right!"

Everyone stared at Hana. She fidgeted and twiddled her fingers. The silence was broken by Obito, "Um hey . . . Hana-chan, is something bothering you?"

Hana forced a laugh and waved her hand, "Of course not! I just . . . got distracted; that's all!"

"With what, un?" Deidara asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Um . . ." Hana said as she blushed. "It's just . . . I remembered my crush again."

"Well this 'crush' must mean a lot to you then." Pein pointed out.

"True that." Obito agreed.

Deidara sighed, "Girls, un."

Hana blushed and pouted, "Deidara-san!"

"So Shinzo Kenji reminds you of your . . . crush?" Obito asked slowly. I, for some reason, felt like he was hiding something that circled around Shinzo Kenji. But what?

"Yeah," Hana replied, playing along. "Shinzo Kenji brings back memories of the past." It went unnoticed by the others however I noticed Hana wince a bit as she said her father's name.

I also noticed that Itachi and Sasori were awfully quiet. Heh! I bet their brains are frying, wanting to know the guy who _captured_ Hana's heart before. If only they knew that Hana had a terrible history with guys . . . wait they already know that. I guess they forgot.

Deidara's phone buzzed, indicating he got a text. He pulled it out of his pocket and read it. He groaned, "Midget keeps trying to set me up with her goofy friends, un."

I scoffed, "Seriously? Kurotsuchi, why? WHY?"

Hana giggled, "Actually I have a _friend_ who is perfect for Deidara-san."

"Really?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Hana slapped her forehead. She then gave me a _"Are you that dense?" _look. I immediately understood. I grinned, "Oh yeah! Yeah! _Her!_ Oh yup she is perfect for you!" Who better than Kurotsuchi herself eh?

Deidara sighed, "Why are you all trying to set me up with someone? It's not like I'm some Emo who needs attention, un."

Hana looked at Pein slyly, "I also have a friend perfect for you!"

I knew where she was getting at so I glared at her, "Hana, no use bothering trying to set up Mr. Moody with anyone."

Hana smiled sweetly at me and then ignoring my words she spoke to Pein again, "Yup. She may act and talk like she hates your guts but on the inside, you're the one she wants! She even said your name once in her sleep and I recently found that she draws you all over her personal notebook; especially your eyes."

Le gasp! Hana has been snooping around and touching my lyric journal.

Obito snickered, "Nice friend you got, Hana-chan."

Sasori smirked, "Yeah, perfect for him."

Pein rolled his eyes, "Sorry; not interested."

I grinned at him, "Good! Good! I mean she's so not your type!" Thank you Pein, for not questioning my sly Inuzuka any further.

Hana smirked at me, "Awww! Was Konan-chan jealous?"

I blushed; damn you Hana. I glared at her, "NO! I was just . . . I . . . I know that your _friend_ is not interested in Moody-san here and never will be!"

Hana giggled, "Whatever you say . . ."

"Gahhh!" I exclaimed as I threw my hands in the air. The others laughed/chuckled/smirked at me while I crossed my arms and pouted.

Pein rolled his eyes, "Are we going to choose the song or what?"

Everyone (except Hana) wrote down the name of two songs on a piece of paper. I suggested the songs 'All around the world' by Justin Bieber ft. Ludacris and 'Paradise' by Coldplay. After everyone else was done we all took turns looking at the list to choose the song we would vote for.

Pein was first, Itachi was second, Deidara was third, Sasori was fourth and Obito was fifth. After they read the list, they wrote down the name of the song in a small piece of paper and placed it on the table. I was last and I took my time looking at the list; I'm picky when it comes to music, you could say.

Suddenly, the list was snatched out of my hand by Obito. I raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed and tore up the list. Hana gasped, "Obito! What are you-"

"This is stupid," he said with a pout. "I feel like a geek doing a cover. Konan-san and Pein-san, why don't you two team up and write a song?"

Deidara twitched, "You tore up the whole list for that, un?"

Everyone groaned. Obito shook his head stubbornly, "It's for our own good!"

Hana nodded slowly, "Obito's right; the Akatsuki are back after a long time and Konan-chan is performing with you guys. Why not write a song together?"

Itachi shrugged, "Not a bad idea; I would help but I'll tell you this, Pein's much faster than I am. At writing songs, I mean."

"What about the music and stuff?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

Sasori and Obito looked at each other and then grinned at me. I tilted my head, confused. Obito chuckled, "We're fast learners."

Sasori nodded, "We'll be able to come up with a beat in no time. Don't you worry about us, okay?"

I looked at Pein. He turned and met my gaze and, as usual, I almost lost myself in his eyes again. He raised an eyebrow, "What? Can't handle working with me?"

I twitched, "Says you! Stop being so full of yourself!"

"Hn." Pein muttered.

A vein popped on my forehead, "Moody Ass. Just you wait; I'll prove that my lyrics are way better than yours!"

Pein gave a dry smirk, "Challenge accepted Birdy."

Hana grinned, "This is fun; you two working together on a song."

"I think we should set a time limit," Itachi said with a smirk. "To see their teamwork in action."

Sasori nodded, "Right. We'll give you three hours to complete a song."

"Yup," Obito beamed. "And you have to be locked up in a room together."

I pouted, "No fair!"

"All in favor of the plan say 'Aye.'" Obito called out.

Of course, everyone said 'Aye.' Except Deidara . . . I wonder why. No one questioned him though. I don't think anyone, but me, noticed either. Pein rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Hana giggled, "Okay! Imma lock you two in the bedroom."

"No!" Pein and I said at the same time. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks.

Obito laughed, "Okay, okay! How about . . . Pein-san, you take Konan-san out somewhere. Like on a date! Just for three hours to finish the song; we'll call you when the time limit is over."

"Fine." Pein muttered.

I blushed and glared at Pein, "I'm not going out with you!"

Pein shrugged, "We've gone out once."

I twitched, "That wasn't a date!"

"If I remember correctly, which I do, you were the one who asked me." Insert annoying smirk, from the Moodiest guy on the planet, here.

"Argh! Moody Ass!"

Everyone looked at us quizzically. Obito looked at us suspiciously, "You telling us . . . Konan-san asked Pein-san on a date and . . . he actually accepted?"

I blushed deeper, "No! I mean, I was bored and Kushina-chan made him 'look after me' for a day as it was 'dangerous for young girls to be alone' and all that!"

Hana crossed her arms, "And you didn't tell me this? I'm so going to torture you later!"

"Argh!" I exclaimed. I turned to Pein. "Anyways, I'm not going on a date with you. Besides, like you said a long time ago, the guys to the asking and you didn't ask."

"Fine, go on a date with me." Pein said flatly. I turned to him. My cheeks flamed at his words; he really asked me out . . . sort of.

"That wasn't-" I started to say but Pein grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me towards the door. I tried to get out of this grip but the effort was in vain. I tried to grab for something to hold onto but found none.

Hana pushed my lyric journal and the red umbrella into my hand, "Be good, you two!"

"NO FAIR!" I yelled as Pein opened the door and dragged me out of the apartment.

**Was it okay? Read and review! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 32

**Hey guys! So yeah, this took a while. What can I say? The mid-term exams are coming up and today, we had tree plantations in school (Social Forestry Day Celebration.)**

**I named my tree Zetsu ^_^ (I don't like Zetsu but apparently, he isn't dying and just keeps coming back to life with his creepy Zetsu spores. So I gave my tree this name in hopes it won't die) it was tiring but fun.**

**The second Parliamentary election discussions in my country are as bad as the Naruto-Sasuke Hokage debate online. Speaking of which, anyone read the manga yet? Sakura-chan is so cool! And also, I expect some more SasuSaku and some action in the next chappie.**

**Anywho, here's chapter 32!**

**CHAPTER 32**

All the way I was pouting and glaring out of the window of Pein's car. Pein, who was driving, sighed, "This is stupid; you're acting like a spoilt brat."

I turned to glare at him, "Me? You're the one kidnapping me!"

Pein gave me an annoying smirk, "I didn't know kidnappers acted like spoilt brats."

I groaned, "Shut up!"

Well not exactly kidnapping. Pein was taking me out on a . . . a . . . _date_. I winced; the words 'Pein' and 'Date' most definitely didn't go together. But I wouldn't call this a date to be honest. On a date, the guy is supposed to ask the girl _politely_ and, with her approval, he is supposed to take her out for food, a movie or stuff like that. It was supposed to be enjoyable, fun, romantic . . .

Unlike my current situation.

Pein had sort of asked but it sounded more like an order than a question. Next, he didn't wait for my answer and dragged me out of my apartment and pushed me into his car. And also, he won't even tell me where we were going. I've never been on dates before but I have watched enough of Hana's chick flicks to know that this was one of those 'Disaster Dates.'

Pein rolled his eyes, "It's not like I _want _to do this. It's the band's and your friend's decision."

I scoffed, "Since when do you care about others' opinions?"

"Hn." Pein replied.

"You're as bad as Sasuke!" I said as I threw my hands up in the air. I then huffed and crossed my arms. "Anyway, can you at least tell me where we're going for our _date?"_

"Sure," Pein said flatly. "We're going where I'm taking you."

I rolled my eyes," Thanks; that clears my doubt."

Pein smirked, "Hn."

"Well I'm turning on the stereo; no complaints!" I said as I reached for the stereo. I turned it on and started to browse through his iPod, which was plugged in, for a good song. I noticed that most of the songs he had in his iPod were classic rock and a few pop songs.

"Didn't know you were a fan of the Classics," I told him as I played the song 'Paradise City' by Guns and Roses. "I thought you'd be more of a hardcore rap kinda guy. You know? Eminem? Jay-Z?"

"I am full of surprises." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

I grinned, "I agree with you."

Both of us were quiet for the next few minutes. The pitter-patter of raindrops was heard apart for the music from the stereo. I could even hear Pein's breathing; it was even and calm, relaxed.

Wait a minute . . . why, I ask myself, am I focusing on _Pein's breathing?! _I feel like such a stalker right now.

I glared at Pein, whose eyes were focused on the road as he drove. How did this guy have such an effect over me? Why did I lose myself in his eyes every time he looked at me in the eye? Why do his words leave me speechless at times? How does he make me so vulnerable with just a look or a surprise gesture?

'_Maybe you're falling for him.'_ whispered a tiny voice in my head.

I resisted the urge to laugh out loud. Me? In love? That too with Pein? Yeah right! I do not plan on losing myself to a guy that easily; I was never one to wear my heart on my sleeve. Beside, I've never been in love before so if I ever do (keyword: if) the feelings would be completely alien.

And then it happened again; the pain shot through my head like a bullet, piercing my brain. At first the pain was immense but then something unexpected happened. Instead of the pain lingering and bringing me more pain, I felt this . . . weird fuzzy feeling inside me. It was warm and tingly. It was like the feeling in the dream.

Then the flashes of images started. This time they were brief but I saw each and every one of them; little me holding hands with the orange haired boy, the orange haired boy blushing while holding a guitar, the same boy smiling . . .

Once they faded, the pain was back.

I groaned as I clutched my head. Pein turned to look at me, "What's wrong?

"N-nothing," I said meekly. "Just the usual migraines."

"You take them casually," Pein said with a sigh. "Just consult a doctor."

"I'm fine," I said with a shrug. I crossed my arms. "I don't need a doctor."

Pein smirked, "Scared much?"

"No," I mumbled. "They just . . . freak me out?"

"Such a baby." Pein said as he shook his head.

"Am not!" I protested. I punched him in the arm but Pein simply chuckled quietly in response.

I sighed, "So . . . any ideas on what we should write about?"

Pein shrugged, "I don't know. What do you think?"

"Well," I said as I fidgeted a bit in my seat. "I was thinking . . . well, to be honest, about a person."

"A person?" Pein said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," I said awkwardly. "Someone who totally gets under your skin; in a good or bad way, it doesn't matter."

Pein thought for a while and then he nodded, "Fine. I think I know someone who keeps getting under my skin every time. I still haven't decided if it's a good or bad thing though."

I laughed, "Well, good. I have someone in mind as well." I wasn't going to tell him that the person who usually gets under my skin was sitting next to me driving the car and taking me to an unknown destination.

Then there was that orange-haired boy from my dreams. But I tried not to think of him because whenever I even tried, a merciless pain enveloped my mind, suffocating me.

The car suddenly came to a stop. I couldn't see where we were because of the heavy rain. Pein unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car. I did the same and was about to open my door but Pein beat me to it. He opened my door for me.

"Thanks." I muttered. I then noticed that he was slowly getting drenched in the rain so I picked up my umbrella and opened it. I held it above our heads and grabbed my lyrics journal before slamming the door of the Ferrari shut.

I looked at my surroundings and saw that we were in a garden. I knew the place because I had come here once in middle school for a field trip. Ame Botanical Garden looked eerie and deserted in the rain. Actually, it _was_ deserted, except for an old man, the owner, who lives in the area and waters the dried poppies that never seemed to grow back.

Once it was a beautiful garden but after the wife of the owner died. He stopped caring for his flowers for he was depressed about his wife's passing. The whole place had no died. I still remembered the layout of this place. There was a glass green house in the center of the garden and towards the Far East it headed towards the woods. Towards the west was a garden where a variety of flowers used to grow.

Now the whole place was literally a forest now. Green creepers and wild bushes grew from everywhere. It had been years since I last visited this place and it was a shame to see that it was now nothing. Hana would be disheartened if she saw; she used to love coming here when we were younger.

Nobody was there. Pein gestured for me to follow him. We walked at an even pace and I held the umbrella above us; it did little to keep out the rain but at least we weren't completely soaked.

Pein led me towards the center of the garden, where the green house stood proudly. The glass was dirty but it was still in place. Green plants grew from all corners but the door remained uncovered. Pein walked towards the door and I followed him.

We entered the green house. The air smelled of dead flowers and moss and on the inside, there were wild plants growing too. The clatter of raindrops was as loud as ever on the glass roof, yet, it sounded melodious to me; like a soft drum beat. I closed my umbrella and leaned it against the glass wall.

"Follow me." Pein instructed. He walked deeper into the green house. I hesitated at first but followed soon after. He walked deeper and deeper and I felt like I was on some jungle expedition, like on National Geographic Channel. He then stopped in front of a wooden ladder, leading upstairs.

The ladder of course was tangled with vines.

Pein looked at me, "Up you go."

I backed away, "Are you crazy? Who knows what creepy slimy bugs are in those vines? Not to mention, we don't have a source of light!"

"Stop being such a pessimist. "Pein said with a scoff. He held out his hand to me. "Trust me."

I stared at him. His hypnotizing eyes gazed into my own and for a moment, as cheesy as it sounded, I couldn't breathe. I hated the fact that with one look he made my knees jelly. It's even more annoying that my body responded to his gestures so willingly and pathetically.

I shakily took his hand and he gently led me towards the ladder. I placed one foot on the first rung of the ladder. I looked back at him, "You'll be right behind me right?"

Pein smirked softly, "Stop being a baby; I won't let you fall."

I nodded slowly and took a deep breath as I started to climb up the ladder. I bit my lip as I reached the sixth rung. I kept telling myself that there were only four more to go but my body won't budge; I hated ladders. Escalators and Elevators were created for a reason . . .

"Keep moving." Pein told me.

"Easy for you to say." I said stubbornly as I gripped the sides of the ladder so tightly that my knuckles turned white.

Pein sighed. I turned my head slightly to see what he was going to do. In a second, he was hovering above me. There was only a little space between mine and his body. I blushed, "What are you doing?"

Pein didn't respond. His hands were on top of mine, prying my fingers off of the sides of the ladder. He then placed them on the eighth rung to give me support. His breath caressed my ear, "Relax."

I suppressed a shiver and inhaled sharply. I then exhaled slowly. Pein's leg nudged mine, "Now take a step up."

I squeezed my eyes shut, "No!"

"Just trust me." Pein said quietly.

Obeying his instruction, I took a shaky step and placed my foot on the next rung of the ladder. Clumsy me; I missed my step and slipped. I let out a scream. I was falling!

"Sheesh," Pein muttered. "Control yourself."

I blushed when I realized that Pein was holding me in his arms and had prevented me from falling. His body felt firm and . . . sort of bumpy against mine. Whoa! What the hell am I thinking?!

He slowly coaxed me (in a weird way) to climb up the rest of the ladder. And I did; with his long arms guiding me and his body protecting mine from falling. Once we reached the top, I tried standing up but I tripped on my own feet and landed on my back. Pein, who had just reached the top after me, was also tripped my foot and so he fell on top of me.

Our faces were inches away and I could feel his breath across my face. He wore a shocked expression on his face and I was pretty sure mine looked pretty much the same as his. We immediately organized ourselves; he got off of me and turned the other way while I sat up and hugged my knees.

I felt like fainting; it was partly the fault of the blush on my face. It immediately reminded me of our kiss back in Konoha. Having him close to me . . . it felt weird. But I couldn't deny that I minded it; honestly, I kind of . . . liked it.

'_You've fallen for him.'_ whispered the same tiny voice from earlier.

Have I? Have I really fallen for him? Is that the reason why he has this . . . control over me? Have I, Konan, really fallen for Pein?

I shook my head vigorously. No way! No way in heaven, earth or hell! He was an ego-centric jerk who keeps annoying the hell out of me. There is no way that my heart now beats for him. There is no way that he is now the center of my universe. There is no way that he is my object of obsession.

There is no way I am in love. That too with _Pein. _

Right . . . ?

"Hey," Pein called out to me flatly. I turned to look at him. He was looking up at the sky. "Are we going to write the song or what?"

"Y-yeah," I replied. I opened a fresh page in my lyric journal, hiding the pictures I had drawn of him and his eyes. "Let's get started."

**I know, I know; it's short. Bear with me? The next one will have more humor and some secrets revealed. Also, we are two (or three; it depends) chapters away from the rain festival chapter. Stay tuned and of course, keep sending song suggestions for Konan and the Akatsuki okay?**

**Till then, here's a taste of the next chapter.**

_Hana laughed. Suddenly, her phone rang. She frowned as she looked the ID._

"_Who is it?" I asked._

"_Let's find out, "Hana said with a shrug. She answered her phone. "Hello?"_

_Whoever was on the other end of that phone had either said something or had scared my best friend because the color drained from her face and her hands started to tremble._

_Xxx_

"_Eh? Deidara, is something wrong?" I asked him._

_Deidara shifted uncomfortably, "Sharpie, can we talk?"_

_I looked at him suspiciously, "Okay . . ."_

_Xxx_

_I couldn't believe this was happening. I couldn't breathe. I felt like I was drowning underwater. But drowning would be better than being in the situation I was in right now. I felt disgusted with myself. I felt like such a traitor._

_I squeezed my eyes shut with one thought on my mind, __**'Kurotsuchi . . . I'm so sorry.'**_

**Read and review! ^_^**


	3. Yosh! People, it's Time to Vote!

Hey guys. I'm almost done with the next chapter. Thank you so much for your song suggestions. Here are the choices I've picked; now it's your job to vote okay?

**For Konan:**

1. Behind the Music by Cher Lloyd (suggested by lovethewayyou66)

2. Becky from the block by Becky G (suggested by JustMe)

3. Marylin Monroe by Nicki Minaj (My friend's suggestion)

4. Hello by Karmin (A friend of mine)

5. I Need Your Love by Calvin Harris ft Ellie Goulding (my own suggestion lol)

**For the Akatsuki (This one was mostly done by my friends here in Bhutan but feel free to send in your suggestions; it's not too late):**

1. Can't hold us by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis (XD)

2. My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark by Fall out boy

3. Hall of Fame by The Script (also suggested by JustMe)

4. Walks like Rihanna by The Wanted

5. One way or another by 1D/Teenage Kicks

**For Konan and the Akatsuki:**

1. Where them girls at by David Guetta ft Nicki Minaj and Flo Rida (suggested by Yuaki1707)

2. Just Give me a reason by Pink ft Nate Ruess (suggested by my friend)

3. Scream and Shout by Will. and Britney Spears (also by my friend)

4. Feel This Moment by Pitbull ft Christina Aguilera (friend)

5. Daylight by Maroon 5 (friend)

For **Itachi** and **Sasori** already have a song as well as for **Tobi**. Here's the hint: **Mayday Parade.**

To **lovethewayyou66**, sadly the song Rum and Raybans were not that suitable for Konan and the Akatsuki but it was so awesome so I couldn't ignore it. The song will be there in the fanfic and Konan will sing the song but not with the Akatsuki. It's a surprise and its dedicated to you :)

To **JustMe, **I was reading your previous reviews. Sorry I could respond sooner but thank you so much for your kind words ^_^ You're too nice.

Aiko and Fuyu will be performing. Send some suggestions for them as well. Don't let the songs be _that_ slutty or annoying but something that suits their bitchy nature lol.

**The Rain Festival is two chapters away. If you aren't happy with these songs, please PM me your suggestions ASAP!**

Also, if you guys are on Facebook, please like my page:

**facebook/pages/Konoha-no-Orenji-Hokage/22450584432 3138?ref=hl**

and my personal page too:

**facebook/pages/Psy-Mama/214215555276170?ref=hl**

Or ask me any question on ** ask. fm (My username is PsyMama)** (But make sure you mention you know me from FFN)

Thank you for your support. I'll update soon. Sorry for the delay.

~Psy-chan (You can call me Ziggy if you wish)


	4. Chapter 33

**Me: Yo! I have been inactive lately but please excuse me I have been very busy lately. Senior year is tough, dattebane! I sincerely apologize.**

**Obito: Hugs to the readers from me!**

**Me: So anyways, Chicky isn't with me lately for she is with her prince Charming. And her prince Charming is none other than-**

**Chicky: NO! –Tackles Ziggy-**

**Obito: Yeah so Chicky's prince is-**

**Chicky: Don't you dare finish that sentence!**

**Obito:-pouts- Okay! Sheesh! Anyways, enjoy reading!**

**CHAPTER 33**

My heart was pounding the whole time we wrote the song. It was . . . fun and a lot easier than I expected because Pein and I shared pretty much the same taste in music, both listening and writing. We also got the acoustics of our song down since he suddenly had pulled out a guitar from a corner in the green house. He told me he liked to write his own songs in this place and so he always kept the instrument there as well.

We sang the song we had written together for the second time that day. It was pretty good and the lyrics were simply honest. I wrote my own verse, about him, about the person who seemed to get under my skin a lot. Pein did too. Surprisingly, it was a girl and I couldn't help but wonder who it was.

"Who did you write about?" I blurted out.

Pein raised an eyebrow at me, "What?"

I looked at my lap, since my feet were folded under my butt, "Well . . . the person who gets under your skin the most; I was just wondering who it was."

Pein was silent, probably debating whether or not he should tell me I bet. I sighed, "It's okay; you don't have to-"

"You." Pein said so quietly that I almost missed it. But I didn't.

"E-eh?" I said slowly.

Pein looked at me and gave a small smirk, "You get under my skin a lot; still haven't decided if its good or bad though."

I blushed and turned away; all this time it was me he wrote and sang about. Gosh, that was enough to make my heart do gymnastics in my chest. Stupid Moody-ass jerk. This is one of the reasons he gets under _my_ skin; he's annoyingly unpredictable.

"Well guess what," I told him. "_You _are the one who gets under _my _skin and so far it's not in a good way."

Pein seemed slightly taken aback at first and then he smirked, "Hn."

We looked at each other and as usual, I was drowning in his pools of purple mystery. We then broke out laughing; well I did anyway while he simply chuckled quietly.

"Yeah so I guess we're done with the song." He said as he stretched his arms.

When he said that, something inside me felt . . . kinda uneasy. The song we wrote we would be performing with the rest of the band and that was super cool but . . . I didn't want to perform _this _song with them.

Before I could stop myself, I spoke to Pein, "Let's not do this song."

Pein raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

Smooth move. I bit my lip and fidgeted a bit. Now what am I gonna do?! Oh well, honesty's the best policy. I took a deep breath, "The song we just wrote . . . I feel it's too personal okay? Can we just . . . write another song?"

He might not agree to my favor. But what I said was true. The song we wrote together had a story behind it; the story of us. Each word in the lyric was the carnation of our thoughts about each other. I don't know why I was acting so sensitive about it but what I said to him was the truth.

After a brief silence, Pein said the words that had me taken aback, "Fine we have an hour and a half left before Obito calls and makes dirty accusations. Might as well get started."

I was baffled; he was actually agreeing to this?

"You sure this is okay?" I asked slowly. "I mean . . . I thought you'd think it'd be a waste of time."

"It _is _a waste of time," He said coolly. I twitched. "But for reasons I don't know myself, I feel this song should . . . stay between us for now."

I stared at him like he was a being from Mars. He understood me. He like _really _understood me. And here I thought I would never get along with him.

"You're okay," I said to him with a grin. "I mean you act all Moody and you can be a real jerk at times but you're not all bad."

Pein looked at me and for a second I saw surprise flicker in his eyes before amusement replaced it. He smirked cockily, "Really now? I'm sorry to say you're still an annoying blue bird to me."

I twitched; the nerve of this guy! I opened my mouth to snap at him and take back my compliment (if that's what you call it) when he placed a hand on my head, stopping me from what I was doing. And the next thing he did almost make me want to bite myself just to see if I was dreaming.

He smiled at me.

He

Freaking

Smiled

_At_

_Me!_

It was a small one, it could be mistaken for a smirk, but nevertheless I knew it was a genuine smile. He ruffled my hair, "But I guess you're a good kind of annoying, if that makes sense."

I stared at him. He stared back at me. His hand moved from my head to my face and gently caressed it. Absentmindedly, I leaned towards his palm. My heart was beating so fast , I was sure he could hear it. When his face slowly leaned down towards mine the voice in my head spoke all at once, some telling me to stop, some telling me to continue.

I turned out all the voices and simply closed my eyes, waiting . . .

But our lips never met. Instead, Pein's phone started to buzz. We pulled away immediately and awkwardly. I cleared my throat and looked at my lap while Pein took out his phone to answer it. He sighed as he looked at the screen.

"We still have an hour and a half left, Obito." Pein said monotonously into the phone.

Pein listened as Obito spoke on the other end. Pein then sighed, "Moron, we are song writing not letting out hormones let loose."

I immediately understood what Obito was saying. I took the phone from Pein "Do not make any nasty accusations. We're not done with the song yet!"

"_Chill out," _Obito said coolly. _"I just thought it was taking too long."_

I rolled my eyes, "Well like Pein said, we still have time left."

"_Pein huh?" _Obito said with a snicker. _"What happened to Moody ass jerk?"_

I blushed, "Shut up!" I then hung up and glared at the phone in my hands.

Pein cleared his throat. I turned to look at him and saw him raising an eyebrow at me and holding out his hand, "I'd like my phone back before you kill it."

I stuck my tongue out at him and handed the object back to him. My mind wandered back to what we were about to do before Obito's call interrupted us. I blushed at the memory. We were about to _kiss_. Just like in Konoha.

Could it be? Was I really falling for him?

"Let's write the song." Pein said flatly. I looked at him and saw him tuning his guitar. I nodded and went over to sit next to him. The atmosphere around us was thick. I opened my lyric journal and uncapped my pen.

Pein chuckled, "I didn't realize you were so obsessed with me."

"Huh?" I said, confused. He pointed to my lyric journal which had pictures of him in Chibi version and of course, the detail sketches of his eyes. I blushed as I flipped open a new page. Pein still had an annoying smirk on his face.

"Let's just right the song already!" I exclaimed, trying to suppress the blush that was red hot on my cheeks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hana sighed deeply. She looked at Deidara who seemed to be deep in thought. _'Deidara-san is awfully quiet today.'_ Hana thought to herself.

She rolled her eyes at Obito who was laughing like a maniac with Sasori after they hung up on the phone with Konan. Itachi seemed uncomfortable sitting near them and so, he was now standing near the window, staring out into the rain.

Hana stared at him a bit longer. He seemed so deep in thought and as he exhaled, his breath fogged the glass of the window. Itachi then averted his gaze and their eyes met. Hana immediately looked away from his gaze, blushing.

'_Great; he's gonna think you're some stalker now!' _Hana thought gloomily. The truth was that she found herself looking at Itachi more and more. Especially after a certain incident that took place in Konoha. Two incidents to be precise. She blushed at the memory. She hadn't even told Konan yet and she knew she had to soon; she really needed to talk to someone about this!

She then turned to Sasori. No doubt, he was probably the sweetest guy she had ever met. She had taken a liking to him in a way too. He looked up and met her gaze. He smiled at her and Hana simply smiled back. She liked him no doubt and . . . she had a feeling that if she tried, she would definitely like him in _that _way.

But then there were her complicated feelings towards a certain Uchiha.

"Ne Hana-chan, what are you thinking about?" Obito said suddenly.

"H-huh?" Hana said as she looked at the spiky haired Uchiha. She smiled at him. "Oh it's nothing; just hoping Konan-chan hasn't gone bananas and ripped Pein-san's head off or anything. She can be quite temperamental."

Sasori chuckled, "I wonder how Pein would react."

"I'll be right back; I need to wash my hands." Hana said to the others. She then headed for the kitchen. She turned on the faucet and washed her hands. The truth was she just needed some alone time to make up a decision.

Hana sighed as she turned the water off. She wiped her hands on her shirt.

She knew she could always cancel but she didn't know whether or not if she should. She did not know what compelled her to do it but she had done it anyways

Maybe it was because her _father_ was back and so she could make a comeback too?

Or maybe she did it because she hoped her father would finally notice her talents?

Hana clenched her fists. _'No way! He abandoned me. I don't need his approval whatsoever. I just wasn't in the right mind.' _She told herself.

Hana looked at the small dining table in the kitchen. Atop the wooden furniture lay a single sheet of white paper; a registration form to be exact. The only thing written on the form was one name, in pencil.

_Inuzuka Hana._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're done!" I said with glee.

Our second song-writing session had been a success as well and we had come up with a good song. Pein looked at his watch, "We'll I guess we should head back before Obito and the others get their dirty minds working again.

I laughed, "Let's go."

I didn't have trouble climbing down the ladder. Not much anyways. Pein was there to help me; he climbed down first and helped me out every time I got wobbly. Once my feet touched the floor, I let go of Pein's hand and cleared my throat awkwardly, "Thanks."

Pein simply nodded and walked ahead of me with his hands in his pockets. I caught up to him and walked beside him. I then looked up to the sky and saw that it had stopped raining.

"The rain stopped." I pointed out.

Pein followed my gaze and looked at the sky too, "Yeah."

I let out a quiet sigh. The sky was still grey with clouds but I could somehow see specks of gold from behind them. The sky had been this way on my fifth birthday; the first time I ever learned how to sing a full song, all by myself.

I remembered it like it was yesterday . . .

_**Flashback**_

"_SURPRISE!" my mom and dad yelled as I walked in through the front door._

_I was taken aback so I let out a yelp. My mother laughed at my expression and came over to kiss my forehead. She then pulled away and smiled warmly at me, "Happy birthday my darling."_

_I grinned widely and jumped into my mother's open arms. My dad came from behind and hugged me and my mom. He placed a kiss on top of my head._

_He then gave me a toothy grin, "Come on, let's cut the cake before the candles melt."_

_And so we did. I blew out all five candles in one go after Mom and Dad sang the Happy Birthday song. Dad took some pictures. We all had cake and ice cream. I found myself staring at the simple yet amazing decoration my mother had done. Balloons and streamers filled the walls and ceilings of the living room, giving it more life and colors._

"_Let's do something fun, shall we?" My mom said cheerfully as she handed me and my dad a red plastic cup each. She placed one in front of her on the table._

_I looked at her, "What kind of game momma?"_

"_Oh I get it," My dad said to my mom. He then looked at me. "Baby, it's actually a song but we'll make a game out of it. You gotta learn it first."_

"_Teach me papa!" I said excitedly. And for the next fifteen minutes, they taught me this thing called 'The Cup Song.' It was hard at first but eventually I got the hang of it. My mom even taught me the lyrics to the song. Now we were all sitting in a circle on the carpeted floor of the living room._

_My mom placed one red cup in front of me, "You start, Konan. And then, pass it to papa."_

_I nodded happily and rolled up the sleeves of my shirt. I then started the song. The beat had to be carried out twice at the beginning and so I did it twice. I then started to sing as I passed the cup to my father._

_**I've got my ticket for the long way round,  
two bottles of whiskey for the way.  
And I sure would like some sweet company,  
and I'm leaving tomorrow what you say.**_

_**When I'm gone,  
When I'm gone,  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.  
You're gonna miss me by my hair,  
You're gonna miss me everywhere,  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.**_

_Once my dad passed the cup to me, I did the beat twice again before I started to sing the second verse._

_**I've got my ticket for the long way round,  
the one with the prettiest of views.  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers,  
It's got sights that gives you shivers,  
But it sure would be prettier with you.**_

_**When I'm gone,  
When I'm gone,  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.  
You're gonna miss me by my walk,  
You're gonna miss me talk  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.**_

_I did the beat twice again and toward the end, I placed the cup in the centre of the circle. My mom and dad clapped and cheered for me. My dad ruffled my hair, "You have a beautiful voice baby! You get that from your old man."_

_I grinned, "Actually I think I get it from my momma." My mom and I laughed as my dad pouted. Soon he joined in and laughed as well._

"You're crying." Pein's voice snapped me back to reality.

"W-what?" I said shakily. I then realized the tears that were streaming down my cheeks. I hastily brushed them away, "I-It's nothing."

"Sure it is." Pein said sarcastically as he stared at me.

I sighed and looked to the ground as I walked, "It was a day like this . . . that I first learned how to sing. It was my mom and dad who taught me . . ."

Pein was silent, waiting for me to continue.

"They're dead," My voice came out a bit strangled. My throat was thick and fresh tears brimmed in my eyes but I brushed them away before they could fall. "You wouldn't understand."

Pein was still silent. I took my time to wipe away my tears, which flowed mercilessly. Finally, after a long silence, Pein spoke, "At least you have a memory of them."

I looked at him in confusion. Pein refused to meet my gaze and kept his eyes focused ahead, "Your parents. At least you remember them. I . . . don't remember who my parents were."

I was puzzled, "What do you mean you don't know? Kushina-chan and Minato-san _live_ with you in Konoha."

"They're not my real parents," He answered bluntly. "Kushina is . . . my father's sister. So basically, they're my aunt and uncle . . . and Naruto's my cousin."

That was a lot to process. Nevertheless, I asked him, "So . . . what about your real parents?"

Pein hesitated a bit before he answered, "They died when I was three. I lived in an orphanage until I was six. Kushina told me that my mom was from Ame and my dad was from the Whirlpool Country. She told me they died in a car accident and that I was in the car with them but my body was nowhere to be found. She believed that I was alive and had been searching for me ever since the death of her brother.

I've lived with her family ever since. She has now taken me as her son and Minato wholeheartedly agreed with her and they both warmly welcomed me into their home. It's not like I'm not grateful to them or anything but . . . sometimes I wish I knew my parents."

I couldn't believe he was telling me something this personal. Maybe this is why I'm drawn to him. We share remarkable similarities. We both lost our parents at a young age ad found home again when we turned ten; he found Kushina and I found Hana. We both experienced the same pain so without even trying, we understood each other perfectly.

"Why'd you tell me this?" I asked him.

Pein looked up into the sky again, "I don't know. I find myself doing things without even knowing why; especially when I'm around you."

That was funny considering the fact that I find myself doing unpredictable things whenever _I _was around _him._ I stared at him. He seemed to be deep in thought as he continued to gaze at the sky. The door was a few feet ahead but I had stopped walking. I watched him as he walked on ahead.

And yet again, without even thinking I acted; I ran towards him and I hugged him from behind.

I felt his body stiffen but I didn't let go. Somehow, I didn't even _want _to. Soon he relaxed into my touch. No words were exchanged and they weren't needed at the moment. We simply stayed like that, enjoying each other's company.

After a while, I pulled away. He turned his body so that he was facing me. He looked into my topaz eyes with his alluring purple ones.

"Don't tell anyone about this," He said quietly. "Naruto doesn't know that I'm not related to him by blood. Nobody except the Akatsuki know about this so . . . keep this a secret . . . okay?"

I opened my mouth to say something but Pein cut me off, "Fine, you can tell Hana about it but not unless the subject comes up."

I closed my mouth; damn mind reader! But at least I don't have to break a promise with Pein to preserve Hana and my BFF bond. Thunder rumbled across the sky.

I grinned at Pein, "Let's go before it rains again."

Pein gave me a small smirk, "Hn."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're back!" I announced as Hana opened the door of our apartment for me and Pein.

Hana smiled, "Welcome back. So how's it go?"

Pein shrugged, "It's was okay; she was . . . tolerable." He said as he gestured to me with a thumb.

"Oh shut up." I said as I rolled my eyes.

Obito laughed, "Well then let's start practicing from tomorrow okay? Right now, I just wanna lounge around; me feeling lazy."

"Me too." Sasori said with a sigh.

Itachi rolled his eyes, "You're always lazy."

Hana laughed. Suddenly, her phone rang. She frowned as she looked the ID.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Let's find out, "Hana said with a shrug. She answered her phone. "Hello?"

Whoever was on the other end of that phone had either said something or had scared my best friend because the color drained from her face and her hands started to tremble.

I stared at Hana; so did everyone else. The color then rushed back to her face as she turned beet red. That was amusing. I raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"I-I-I'm sorry, y-y-y-y-you must h-have dialed the wr-wrong n-number. Bye!" She immediately hung up. The blush on her face was still red hot.

"Who was that?" Obito asked Hana.

Hana vigorously shook her head and then wrapped her arms around her torso, "Some guy looking for someone called Mira."

"So why are you blushing?" I said mischievously. "Did he sound sexy?"

"It should have but . . . it was . . . disgusting!" Hana said with a shiver. She then made gagging noises and stuck her tongue out.

"Did he say something wrong?" Itachi asked her.

"He was literally trying to have phone sex with this 'Mira' and kept on moaning and saying . . . inappropriate things." Hana replied rather awkwardly.

Obito and I broke out laughing. Even Pein chuckled. Sasori and Itachi looked somewhat horrified. Hana let out an exasperated sigh, "Times like this I feel like cutting my hair and becoming a lesbian."

My laughter simmered down into snickers, "Chill out baby. You're still a virgin."

"My ears are not." She said gloomily.

I laughed and patted her back, "Like I said, chill out. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get myself a drink."

I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I heard Obito give a cheer of delight as he played the song 'High School Never Ends.' I laughed silently as I picked up the Orange Juice carton from the fridge; it was empty.

"Oh great, I forgot to buy orange juice." I muttered. I heard someone else enter the kitchen. I turned to see Deidara. He had been weirdly quiet and somehow, I missed the 'un' he always says. I didn't hear much of it today.

"Hey Deidei." I said with a smile.

"Hey." He said flatly. That was odd. He didn't even call me Sharpie. He simply stood there by the door with his hands in his pockets. He seemed . . . troubled.

I then realized that something was bothering him.

"Eh? Deidara, is something wrong?" I asked him.

Deidara shifted uncomfortably, "Sharpie, can we talk?"

I looked at him suspiciously, "Okay . . ."

He then looked at the empty orange carton in my hand, "Come on, I'll talk on the way to the convenience store, un."

He nodded and walked out of the kitchen. I followed him out. Deidara walked towards the front door. Obito called out to him, "Oi senpai! Where are you going?"

"We're going to go get some orange juice. We'll be back soon."

Obito shrugged, "Oh okay."

At least he didn't go off making dirty accusations again. I didn't give him a chance to either. Deidara and I left the apartment.

I climbed into the front seat of Deidara's car while he climbed into the driver's seat. He started the car and pulled out of the driveway. I stared out of the window; it was drizzling but I could still see shy rays of sunshine behind the clouds.

"Perfect." I heard Deidara mutter.

"What is perfect?" I asked him.

He shook his head; a small smirk played on his lips, "The weather, un."

I grinned and looked out of the window again. He was right. The weather was perfect. I opened the window and let the wind blow on my face and play with my hair.

"You'll get sick, un." said Deidara.

I turned to look at him, "I will not! And if I do, I have a Doctor for a Best friend."

Deidara rolled his eyes, "Hana is still in college, un."

"Even so," I said with a shrug. I then sighed. "I missed this."

"Missed what?" He asked me.

"This," I gestured to him and me. "Our random conversations! You've been awfully quiet today."

And then he gave me the silent treatment again. I twitched and punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" He yelled. "What was that for, un?"

I crossed my arms stubbornly, "I don't like the silent treatment you're giving me."

"You're so troublesome, un." Deidara groaned.

I laughed. I then looked at him with concern, "But seriously, is something bothering you?"

Deidara answered hesitantly, "The reason I was silent was because I was making a decision, un."

"Okay," I said with a nod. "A decision about what?"

He reached out and ruffled my hair, "You'll see soon, un."

We arrived at the convenience store. I immediately ran down the long isle and searched for the orange juice. Sadly, they were out so I bought grape juice instead. I bought two cartons because I felt thirsty and greedy and so I was going to finish one carton by myself.

Deidara paid for me. I would have paid myself but again, I had left my wallet at home; careless me. I looked at him as we exited the grocery store, "Thanks Deidei! I owe you one."

Deidara shook his head, "Nah. It's alright. Besides it will seem weird if me, a guy, made you, a girl, pay, un."

I laughed, "Since when are you gentlemanly?"

Deidara gave me a smug smirk, "Why do you think the ladies love me, un?"

I punched him playfully in the arm. I climbed into the car and so did Deidara. Before he put the key into the ignition, he turned to me, "I want to show you something; it's . . . kind of like a surprise."

"A surprise?" I said, failing to hide the curiosity in my voice.

He chuckled, "Yeah. But if we don't hurry now, my surprise is going to be a major fail, un."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said excitedly.

"Okay, okay," He said. "But first, I have to blindfold you, un."

"Eh?" I said in surprise. "But why?"

Deidara rolled his eyes, "Do you want the surprise or not?"

I nodded my head vigorously. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue handkerchief. He reached out and blindfolded me. I couldn't see a thing.

"Let's go, un." He said as he started the car.

The drive seemed longer than I thought. I guess it's true that time is too slow for those who wait. The wind blew on my face. I heard Deidara play the radio. The song 'Please don't leave me' by Pink was playing on the radio. I hummed the song to myself.

Finally after what seemed to be an hour (I know it's less that that but it my impatient opinion, it felt like an hour) the car stopped. I fidgeted impatiently in my seat, "Can I get rid of the blindfolds now?"

Deidara chuckled, "Not yet, un."

I heard him get out of the door and close the door shut then he came over and opened my door. He helped me get out of the car.

"Everything is perfect, un," I heard him say. "Are you ready, Sharpie?"

"Yeah!" I said with a grin. I felt the blindfold being removed from my eyes. I slowly opened my eyes and the scene in front of me took my breath away.

We were somewhere in the forests of Ame where everything smelled fresh and green. The dewdrops looked like diamonds, dangling from the pine needles. The ground was slippery with moss and fern.

But that wasn't all. Deidara had brought me to the top of a hill from where I could see the entire town of Ame through the clouds and mist. The sun shone brightly from through the tree canopy overhead. It was warmer here too. I had a feeling we were at an altitude where the rain wasn't continuous; I felt like Deidara had brought us above and behind the clouds of Ame.

But it wasn't the weather or the scenery or the view that took my breath away. What took my breath away was the semi-circle of seven colors that went right over Ame but was unseen to the people living in Ame because of the clouds. That's right. A big, beautiful rainbow was real and right in front of me!

I couldn't speak. It was way more beautiful than I expected. I looked at Deidara. He gave me a soft smile, "I found this place a month ago. I just . . . didn't know when to bring you up here, un. And then I made a decision; today. The weather was perfect too. Well, what do you think, un?"

"It's . . . beautiful." I said quietly, but I knew he heard me. I stared at the rainbow again. The seven colors looked absolutely vibrant and the rainbow formed a protective dome over Ame, hidden from the eyes of the people yet it was always there behind the clouds; I had a feeling this wasn't the first rainbow in Ame.

Words couldn't express how overwhelmed with emotion I was. One of my wishes had come true. Tears built up in my eyes. And I had Deidara to thank for this. I smiled and slowly started to turn towards him, "Deidara . . . I-"

I never got to finish the sentence because Deidara held me by the shoulders and kissed me.

My eyes widened. This was totally unexpected. What was he doing? I felt the need to push him away and stop this for it wasn't right. But I was taken aback by the emotions he poured into the kiss; so passionate and so full of _love._

I couldn't believe this was happening. I couldn't breathe. I felt like I was drowning underwater. But drowning would be better than being in the situation I was in right now. I felt disgusted with myself. I felt like such a traitor.

I squeezed my eyes shut with one thought on my mind.

'_Kurotsuchi . . . I'm so sorry.'_

**Me: Well this chapter, I took my time to make it long. And there you have it folks; Deidara finally makes a move. I'm going to be evil and leave you with a cliffhanger.**

**Obito: Watch the cup song on YouTube, those who haven't. It's addictive. Ziggy-chan is going to be performing that on TV soon!**

**Me: Oh shucks! But anyway, this chapter revealed something about Pein and I added PeinKonan and DeiKonan and of course, I made sure to add a dash of ItaHana as well. Stay tuned for more.**

**Obito: Till then, here's a taste of the next chapter.**

_Hana sighed as her phone rang again. Obito laughed, "Careful Hana-chan, it could be the same guy looking for 'Mira' again._

_Hana rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. She looked at the screen and smiled, "Hah! It's just Kurotsuchi-chan."_

_Hana answered the phone, "Kurotsuchi-chan!"_

'_Hana . . .' came Kurotsuchi's weak voice._

_Hana stood up from the chair she was sitting on, "Kurotsuchi-chan, what's wrong?"_

'_It broke . . .' Kurotsuchi's weak voice replied her._

_**Xxxxxxxxxx**_

_Itachi watched as Hana talked happily on the phone with her 'sensei.'_

_Hana laughed delightedly, "Okay sensei. Nice talking to you. Hope to see you soon. Bye!"_

_Even after Hana hung up, Itachi saw that she was smiling happily. It made him feel good seeing her happy but an alien emotion enveloped his heart when he thought about just who it was that made her happy._

"_That was your sensei?" Itachi asked flatly._

"_Yeah," Hana replied. "He was my instructor at camp when I was in middle school too. I'd lost touch with him after camp since he's always travelling."_

"_You seem to be having some sort of relationship with him." Itachi pointed out, and it came out a bit harsh._

_Hana was taken aback by Itachi's new tone, "Yes. He was the only one who was willing not to give up on me."_

"_It seems to be more than just that." Itachi muttered._

"_Excuse me?" Hana said a bit angry as well as shocked. "Are you saying I'm having an affair with him?!"_

"_Well that's what it seems like." Itachi said as he glared at her._

_Hana was baffled, hurt and angry all at the same time, "What the hell is wrong with you Itachi-kun?!"_

_**Xxxxxxxxxx**_

"_Listen Konan-chan," Hana said slowly. "I know that you're going through a lot right now . . . and I'm really selfish to ask you this but . . . I have this complication I'm dealing with so . . . can you hear me out?"_

"_Of course," I said as I brushed away my tears. "I'm the one being selfish! So tell me Hana; what do you want to talk about?"_

_Hana took a deep breath, "It's about . . . Itachi-kun."_

**Read and Review! ^_^**


End file.
